1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to downhill effect methods and apparatus and in particular to downhill effect methods and apparatus as applied to the generation of electricity or production of rotational power by generators or motors which rotate about their own axis and which also rotate in an orbit around a circular path and as applied to any rotating mechanism.
2. Background of the Invention
Known rotating apparatus for generating electrical power or rotational power in the prior art generally includes, a combination of an electric motor and an electrical generator. Typically, these prior art arrangements and systems are such that both the electrical motor and the electrical generator are stationary while an internal mechanism rotates about an axle.
While the efficiency of such prior art electrical or rotational power generating apparatus has been known to be relatively high, there has not been any substantial improvements in operational efficiency over the past many years. Increasing the electrical generating efficiency or rotational power is of course highly desirable especially in view of today's environmental considerations as well as today's cost considerations.
In a prior patent application of the present inventor, Ser. No. 07/939,297 filed Sep. 2, 1992, I describe and claim an electrical generating arrangement whereby I create a "downhill effect" by advancing a center of mass of a rotating member in a direction in advance of the rotational motion of the rotating member using a band and ring to "radially incline" the rotating member. An object of the present invention is to achieve the downhill effect in a unique and different manner by the use of elastic or flexible means which overcomes the tendency of binding which has been encountered in my early prototypes.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide an arrangement and apparatus with an increased efficiency in converting rotational energy to electrical energy or vice versa.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical generator or electrical motor with an energy transferring means located between the driving means and the electrical apparatus which increases the efficiency of the generator in converting rotational energy into electrical energy or vice versa.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system or arrangement wherein a plurality of generators each having an increased efficiency are utilized in an arrangement.
The above stated objects as well as others, which although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth detailed description of the invention, drawings, and claims appended herewith.